


a bloody vision

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, naked in the mitchell kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Callum saw the way Ben was looking at him when he first entered the kitchen, and now he wants. So he hatches a super quick plan to get exactly what he wants: early morning sex!
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	a bloody vision

**Author's Note:**

> so, after a quick poll, ‘callum prompts ben back into bed for some early morning sex’ came out on top, and viola, here it is.
> 
> hope you enjoy the smuttiest earlier morning sex fic i've ever written.

Callum watches idly by as Ben continues chucking the cutlery into the sink, it riles him up something awful to see Ben so pent up this morning. Maybe he can get him out of his head and back into the present. Callum fiddles with the belt on his dressing gown for a second before deciding _fuck it_ , the house is empty, why not have a little fun?

He pulls slowly at the belt, releasing it from its hastily tied loop. The brisk air of the morning hits his naked body and he shivers, at the cold or at the prospect of what he’s about to do, he’s not entirely sure, but either way it sets his body alight with anticipation.

The _clunk, clunk, clunk_ of cutlery jolts him out of his own head and drives him onwards. He draws the gown off both shoulders and lets it drop silently to the floor in the hopes that Ben will _know_ and turn around to devour him again with those hungry eyes he clocked earlier.

Ben doesn’t notice him, though, completely stuck in his foul mood.

But Callum remembers the way Ben had eyed him from top to bottom earlier, lingering on the bottom more than anything during their initial conversation, and the reminder stirs the heat in his belly and forces him to take a deliberate step behind Ben, draping himself over his fiancé and pressing hot, open kisses along the lining of his neck.

“Hey handsome, I’ve got a much better way for getting rid of some of that tension, if you’re up for it?” Callum croons into the side of his neck, biting down hard against the rapidly quickening pulse point under his tongue.

Ben moans into the rough bite and leans his head to the side, giving Callum the access he needs to latch on and really _suck_. Ben grabs desperately at his wrists, which have started travelling over Ben’s stomach and further south, only stopping when they reach the half hard cock hidden beneath too many layers of clothing.

Suddenly, the uncharacteristically quiet man beneath him stirs hot as he traces his now uncovered arms and encourages him to grab hold and _rub_.

But the moment of realisation regarding Callum’s nakedness hits Ben all at once. His head snaps up so fast Callum is afraid he’s gonna give himself whiplash from the strain. It clicks then, all at once, just how utterly naked he is, standing there in the middle of the Mitchell kitchen. Ben emits a feral noise that rumbles through his chest and lights Callum’s every nerve-ending from head to toe.

Callum steps back to give Ben a _real_ look, watches the way all traces of blue flee from his pupils as they turn into a bottomless pit of black. Ben stands then, slowly, deliberately taking in his fill, eyes starting at his mouth, working their way down, down, _down_ until they land on Callum’s now _very_ obvious arousal. Ben licks his lips.

“You’re a bloody vision, Callum Highway.”

Callum fights against any residual thoughts of self-consciousness, thoughts to _cover up_ , _hide away_ , _flee_. He pushes them all aside, because he ain’t that shy, unsure person anymore. Ben looks at him and he feels sexy, powerful, _a bloody vision_. So he stands there and lets Ben _look_ , devouring him with his eyes.

The tension builds the longer the two stay simmering in their silent hunger. Though, the inevitable _shattering_ is hard to follow. Who moves first, who grabs who, it’s all a bit of a blur after that as greedy hands grab meaty thighs and tongues, lips, and teeth work in tandem to pull groans and high-pitched mewls from both parties.

Neither one of them notices the way they fly effortlessly through the house until Ben has Callum slammed up against the staircase with a clothed knee hitched up between naked thighs. Callum grinds down on it, and the friction of Ben’s jeans against his naked cock burns _just right_.

Ben drags his lips away from Callum’s eager mouth, necessary oxygen intact break. But the fire Callum spies in Ben’s eyes pushes them upwards, two steps at a time, until they’re kicking the door closed and Ben has him on his hands and knees, begging for it.

Ben is already two knuckles deep when Callum comes back to himself, the loud groans he hears bringing him out of his head. Callum is convinced for a moment that the noises are coming from Ben, deep and low as they are, but it isn’t until Ben adds a third finger that he realises _he’s_ the one making all the noise. He lets his head drop forwards, hanging between his shoulders as Ben opens him up with meticulous, forceful fingers. He loves Ben like this, utterly fucked out, completely in his element as he brings in the rough that Callum craves. But Callum needs _more_.

Tells Ben exactly that, unbelieving of how scratchy his voice already sounds as he whines, “Ben please…need you.”

Ben withdraws his fingers, which leaves him feeling open and empty. Luckily, he doesn’t stay like that for long as he hears rather than sees Ben lube himself up, prodding the blunt head of his cock to his entrance, and then finally, blessedly, sliding home. Callum always loves the initial sharp twang of pain he gets when being filled like this. It took a while for him to relax into it when they first started doing it this way, but now he can’t get enough, revels in the sharpness of the pain before it eventually merges into pleasure, _so much pleasure_. Ben knows exactly what it does to him as well, makes him _take it_.

“So good, baby. That’s it.” Ben’s thrusts are hard and deep, driving home and hitting the spot that makes Callum see stars on every forward motion. Ben continues spewing all sorts of praise as he pushes back, hungry for more of him and his words. “You look so good taking my cock like this. Little bit desperate for it this mornin’, ain’t ya?”

Callum takes everything Ben gives him, a willing participant in Ben’s need for control. He knows he won’t last much longer, needs to feel Ben come undone first though, so he relentlessly forces himself backwards, begging for Ben to take exactly what he needs before he himself falls.

Ben recognises the signs and slams his upper body down on the bed, folding him almost in half, arched back and arse in the air as he picks up the pace. Callum turns his head to the side, gasping for air, and for a view of Ben looming over him.

“Need you, Ben,” Callum reiterates the sentiment from earlier, knowing that it drives Ben’s possessiveness fucking nuts when he admits how desperate he is. “I’m yours, Ben. Show me I’m yours.” 

And doesn’t that work a fucking treat. Ben growls like a ravenous beast finally being released from its cage, and his orgasm is ripped from his taut body as he sinks into oblivion.

Ben’s pleasure has always been the trigger for Callum’s own, so as soon as he feels Ben release inside him he too finds himself nearing the end, gets a messy hand around his cock and pumps himself into completion. It doesn’t take long before he’s slumping forward, utterly spent.

His vision is a little blurry when he feels Ben turning him over. “Fuuuuuck,” Ben drawls, uttering the word like a prayer before turning a concerned look towards him, “You okay, Cal? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Callum nods dreamily into the pillow, not really listening, too content.

“Words, babe. I need you to use your words.” Ben prompts.

Callum grumbles at the intrusion of his bliss, but plasters a dopey smile onto his face. “I’m great, better than great. I’m amazin’.” He manages to croak out.

Ben laughs, “I dunno what came over me, babe. You were just standin’ there, butt naked, _looking_ at me, and I had to have you.”

Callum turns his face into Ben’s neck and chuckles, “That was the plan.” He pats himself on the shoulder gently.

Ben guffaws at the motion and pulls his head out from its hiding spot. “Sorry, did you just… pat yourself on the back?”

“Job well done, innit?” Callum slurs happily, still very much fluttering in the early morning sex high.

The sound of Ben’s rumbling laughter is the last thing he hears before he sinks happily into the edges of laziness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> come and squeal with me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
